Leave the Latin for the Romans
by dothegeekdance
Summary: Best friends Hailey and Tegan are in for a shock and lots of adventures when their Latin teacher tells them that they are demigods. Post BoO story. I don't own anything except my characters and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea during 5th period Latin class to write a fanfiction about my Latin class. I had a little bit of help from one of my best friends. All of the OCs are based off of real people with names changed etc.**

**I own none of Rick's characters or situations**

It was fifth period Latin class when my life got weird. Tegan, Paige, and I were talking and not really paying attention to the teacher, the new girl, Celia, was drawing on the board, and Tristan and Sam Walcott were fooling around in the back row. We were learning about second declension nouns, and I was bored. Tristan and Sam had just started a mini pencil war, and Tegan threw one back at them.

"Hailey, what is the accusative case of lupus?" Ms. Oppenheim startled me.

"Um," I said, trying to buy time. "Is it lupī?"

"Incorrect. Paige?"

"Lupum. Lupī is the genitive," Paige answered.

As Ms. Oppenheim continued with her lesson, I passed a note to Paige. It said: _How r u so good at this? _She passed one back right before the bell rang that said: _IDK_.

"Wait a second," Ms. Oppenheim said, "I need to see Paige, Tegan, Hailey, Tristan, Sam, and Celia."

"If she was just calling you, me, the twins, and Celia, it would probably be about our grades," Tegan said. "But why Paige? She's so good at it!"

"That's a good question, and for your information, Sam and I are actually doing okay," Tristan interrupted.

"Speak for yourself. I'm a little bit scared about what my mom will think," I said.

"Same," replied Tegan.

"I need everybody's attention, what I have to say is potentially very important."

"That's a polite way to say shut up," Tegan whispered.

Unfazed, Ms. Oppenheim continued. "You all are demigods. I know because I'm one too." A buzz filled the room.

"Like as in half god, half mortal like Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, Miss Martin."

"I don't believe you."

"You will in about 3 seconds." Celia suddenly turned around after trying to sneak out of the door. She jumped, and her face transformed into a pale tone with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell is that?" It snarled into Paige's ear and she screamed.

"Everybody grab one!" Ms. Oppenheim tossed a pile of weapons into the middle of the table. I grabbed a relatively small sword and took a couple of jabs at the monster. It clip-clopped backwards a few steps and tripped over one of the Walcott's pencil fight casualties. Ms. Oppenheim stepped on it before it could get up and finished it off.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Verum, Ms. Oppenheim," we chorused.

"We have to go before any other empousai find us. Usually where there's one, there are many."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the PJO/HoO characters, Monster's Inc, Doctor Who or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

We ran out of the room and through the halls, stopping at our lockers as we went. Ms. Oppenheim had told us that we had to get going.

"But I can't miss dance class," I complained and nobody acknowledged me.

"I've already signed you all out, and anybody who heard us screaming thinks it was just a door creaking. First stop is Camp Jupiter."

"Where is that?" Paige asked.

"It's the Roman training camp. We have to go."

We walked down the street with the air of teenagers on a field trip. Tristan and Sam were fooling around by pushing each other onto the street, and Tegan was interrogating Ms. Oppenheim.

"If I'm a demigod, who's my godly dad? Am I Greek or Roman? Are you Greek or Roman?"

"Slow down Tegan, you're talking a mile a minute," Paige reprimanded her.

"I'm Roman and a daughter of Hecate. You are probably Greek, but you never know. At the next street corner, Reyna is picking us up."

"Who's Reyna? Is she cool?" Tegan continued her questioning. "How is she getting us?"

"Tegan, shut up! You're going to scare the Pegasi!" In the midst of her talking, she had walked straight into a girl with brown hair and a regal attitude who was feeding a pair of winged horses doughnuts.

"Everyone, this is Reyna. Reyna is one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter."

"I'm also the leader of the find demigods program that found you and that empousa." She seems pretty nice, but she's a little bit scary. Just then, a burly Asian boy jumped out of the chariot.

"I'm Frank. I'm the other praetor. I'm head of Greek/Roman relations." He is not so scary and a lot less haughty. He must be the Mike to her Sully.

"Everybody get in the chariot, it's a long ride from Boston to California," Reyna said bossily. We hopped in and discovered it was a lot more comfortable than it looked from the outside. There were couches and TVs and a fridge filled with Diet Pepsi. There was plenty of space for everybody to spread out.

"I suggest you get some sleep, it is a long ride and there is the possibility of a long night once we get to camp," Ms. Oppenheim said.

Naturally, no one slept. Tristan and Sam spent the night watching Doctor Who, while Paige, Tegan, and I marathoned Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She is really cool.

After about 6 hours of Buffy, we landed in a grassy field. There were a lot of people staring at us like we were new, which we were.

"Welcome to New Rome," Frank said, snapping us out of our reverie. "If you're Roman, you should get claimed before dinner and war games."

"War games? What are those?" Tegan asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Reyna replied. "We can't assign you to cohorts unless we're sure you're Roman, so most of you won't be participating."

"Awww," everybody groaned.

"I could already tell by its name that it was going to be fun," Sam complained. Just then, a maroon glow lit up the field.

"Paige, it's over your head," I said. "Reyna, Frank, somebody do something!"

"Don't worry," Frank replied. "She's being claimed. Reyna, is that the symbol I think it is?"

"It is. Paige, you're a daughter of Bellona, and my half sister."

"Who's Bellona?"

"She's the goddess of war. Be proud to be her daughter."

We stayed for dinner, I had a pulled pork sandwich and fries, and then jumped back onto the chariot. Our new driver, Hazel, and Frank had some Greek friends they were going to visit, so we tagged along. Buffy just wasn't Buffy without Paige.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had dance recitals and competitions, and my school play is tomorrow. I don't own Coldplay, Lorde, Of Monsters And Men, or any of their songs. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

6 more hours of various TV shows left us all bleary eyed when we landed, this time near a lake. A bunch of enraged naiads started shouting at us, which woke a bunch of teenagers, and a centaur.

"Hazel, Frank! I take it these are our newest campers," the centaur said.

"Hello Chiron, they are," Hazel replied politely. Just then, a gaggle of people ran over us and started talking to Hazel and Frank. They seemed very excited to see them. A girl with blonde hair sprinted over and leaped over to Hazel. I couldn't hear their conversation because they were talking in rushed whispers. Something about a prophecy.

"Everybody go back to bed," Chiron the centaur said. He sounded mad, and everybody hurried back to their bunks. He turned around and said to Sam, Tristan, Tegan , and I, "Grab a sleeping bag and go to the Hermes cabin. We'll have orientation tomorrow. Get some rest, you'll need it."

"Excuse me," Tegan said, "where is the Hermes cabin?"

"Follow Travis and Connor. You'll know it when you see it."

We did as he asked and followed the two boys who he introduced as Travis and Connor. They strongly reminded me of Sam and Tristan, they had the same aura of class-clown-news about them.

When we walked into the cabin, everyone fell silent.

"Everyone, these are the newbies," one of them said," be nice or I kick your ass."

We tossed our stuff down and rolled out our sleeping bags on the floor. One of the twins called lights out, and everyone promptly shut up. I couldn't sleep though, so I dug through my backpack and found my iPod. I had even remembered my earbuds that morning on the way to school, which felt like a million lifetimes ago. I picked my playlist that was full of Coldplay, Of Monsters and Men, and all of my favorite artists. Silhouettes ran through my head as I went outside and sat on the steps of the cabin. The stars were a lot bigger here than they were in Boston. The constellations are much clearer, and you can tell what they are, and looked like to the people who named them.

"Couldn't sleep?" I jumped around and saw Tristan looking at me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Me too. It's just so different here."

"Definitely." He scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. I gave him one one of my earbuds and he stuck it in his ear. A World Alone by Lorde was playing, and we just sat there. Eventually, we went inside, and I finally fell asleep as the song Fix You came through my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Indigo Girls, or Coldplay.**

I woke up the next morning almost as soon as the sun came up. I had placed my sleeping bag facing a window, and apparently, the window faced east. The sunrise was beautiful, but I was annoyed, especially because of the tiny amount of sleep I had gotten last night.

It was silent and tranquil, all the things that Boston isn't at six o'clock in the morning. It gave me time to think about and really process what had happened to me. In less that 24 hours, I had been attacked by a monster straight out of my Latin textbook, flown across the country by magical pegasi, and seen my best friend get claimed as an immortal goddess' daughter. I'd call that a tad bit insane.

The rest of the people in the bunk began to wake up and start to get ready. I didn't have a change of clothes, so I showered and put the clothes I had on yesterday back on. A horn blew somewhere in the distance, and according to Travis (or was it Connor?) that signaled that it was breakfast time. We lined up in front of the dining pavilion and walked in. Breakfast smelled amazing. There was French toast, pancakes, bacon, and any other breakfast food imaginable. There was even an omelette station! Naturally, that's where I went first. When I was little, my step-dad used to make the most delicious broccoli/cheddar/sausage omelettes ever. It was my favorite food. I got that, some home fries, and a bowl of honeydew, my favorite fruit.

I sat down to enjoy my meal, and I noticed that people were doing something strange: They were scraping a portion of their meal into a bronze fireplace. I walked up to Tegan and said, "what's up with that?"

"They do it as a tribute to the gods," she replied. "At least, that's what the blonde girl said." The people here treat the blonde girl like she's a leader, and she does give off that sort of vibe. I decided to trust her. "Dad," I said under my breath, "If you can hear me, can you please claim me? I just want to know who I am." Naturally, I didn't get a reply back. I wasn't expecting one, anyway. I sat down and dug into my food, which was as delicious as it smelled.

The centaur standing on the small stage clapped his hands. Instantly, the whole pavilion fell silent.

"I have a few announcements for everyone today," he said. "First off, we have some newcomers. Everyone, please welcome Tegan Harrison, Tristan Walcott, Sam Walcott, and Hailey Martin. Hopefully you all will get claimed soon. On another note, campfire is tonight!" Everyone cheered. "Tonight is a special campfire with camper performances. Sign up is in the Big House, if you are interested," he continued. Tegan and I glanced at each other, and she nodded almost imperceptibly.

"That concludes today's announcements! The four newcomers, please stay behind. Everyone else may go."

The campers stampeded out of the pavilion and back to the bunks for chore time. Two other people stayed, the blonde girl and a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. They walked over to us and introduced themselves.

"Hi guys," the blondie said, "I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson. We'll be your orientation guides today." We followed her out of the pavilion and all around the camp, learning where everything was. Only a couple things stuck in my mind, one was that the woods had monsters in them and the other was that the music room was directly to the left of the Big House, which was self explanatory. Percy showed us the lakefront, and all of the different bunks, even the ones for what he called the "minor gods". Camp Half-Blood is a beautiful place.

After our tour, Tegan and I went into the Big House to sign up for the campfire.

"Which song should we sing?"

"Closer To Fine or Fix You," Tegan answered.

"Closer To Fine, we know that one better and it's easier to do A Capella." I wrote down our names and what we were doing. We were supposed to sing that song at the school talent show, except I got sick.

"Ladies, could you please come here for a second?" We jumped, startled, and quickly turned around. It was just Chiron.

"You two should go explore, find an activity you want to do." And so we did.

The sword fighting looked interesting, but when we tried it, it was decided that we needed training. We went to weapon forging with a guy named Leo, but I accidentally burned myself on a hot sword, and went straight to the infirmary. Tegan and I spent the next hour there, waiting behind some people who had fallen off the climbing wall. We quickly decided that we didn't really want to do that, either. Almost as soon as they were done treating my burn (apparently I was lucky that it hadn't been worse) the horn blew again. It was lunchtime.


	5. Chapter 5

Tegan and I booked it to the pavilion, hungry from all the activities that we had tried (and failed). For some reason, there was no food out but people were eating. A girl with curly brown hair came up to us.

"You guys look confused. You need help?"

"That would be nice," Tegan replied. "I'm Tegan Harrison and this is Hailey Martin."

"I know," she said. "I'm Willa Callahan, daughter of Athena. You have to tell the plates what you want, like you did with the cups at breakfast."

"That makes sense," I said. "Bacon Cheesburger, _s'il vous plait_. With curly fries and pickles. Hold the onions."

"_Wo hui chi _BLT _ma? Zhe shi hen hao!_" Tegan took Chinese in school, and I took French. She just had to show off...

We went up to the brazier and scraped some food in. I was generous enough to give the gods half of my fries. I guess they deserve it though, the all powerful controllers of the world that they are. Walking back to the overflow table, where people who don't fit at their bunk's table sit, I noticed that Tegan and Willa were talking to another girl. She looked preppy, like one of the popular girls at school.

"Hey Hailey," Willa said, "this is Kylie Bowen. She's a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hi," I said. And someone screamed.

I jumped, and looked where Tegan was pointing. Tristan and Sam were glowing gold and had a caduceus spiraling above their heads. They were being claimed.

"Isn't that the symbol above the Hermes Cabin entrance?" Tegan asked.

"Yeah," Kylie said. "Your friends were just claimed by Hermes." That made sense to me, with their fooling around during class. Hermes is the Trickster God, after all. We finished eating and got up to go to our next things.

"I wonder who my godly parent is," I said to Tegan on the way to the lake. "I hope it's someone cool."

Evidently, neither of our dads were Poseidon. We both could swim, but when Percy tried to teach us to sail, we capsized twice in 5 minutes. He told us we should get on land before we sink it forever.

Kylie found the two of us lying in the sand and stopped to chat. She wanted to give us makeovers and new clothes as soon as we got claimed.

"No offense," she said, "but you guys just don't have the right style to be Aphrodite. Luckily, I can help with that!"

"Ixnay on the makeovers," Tegan quickly interjected. "But clothes sound awesome!" Tomorrow morning, claimed or unclaimed, we were going shopping.

Once we were tanned to our liking, we headed over to Arts and Crafts. I wasn't a total fail at that one, but my sculpture of the volcano looked more like a gentle hill than an almighty volcano. It was still better than the weapon forging. Finally, it was time for our last activity.

Tegan and I headed over to archery, just to test our luck.

"It's not like we can fail anymore, right?" Little did I know how right I was. We were actually pretty good at archery. We both managed to hit the target 9 times out of 10, and I even hit inside the center ring! We hurried back to the bunk, just in time to line up for dinner.


End file.
